


It's gotta be you

by sveritas



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, One-Sided Relationship, Translation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-08 05:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10379703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sveritas/pseuds/sveritas
Summary: He's Tony Balerdi, the heir of the Balerdi family. Even though he's an Omega, he's not an Omega that will simply submit to an Alpha.Translation from Chinese, no Beta reader so possibly grammar errors all over the places.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's gotta be you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7307854) by [hishiyake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake). 



Tony is not an ordinary Omega. This is to say he’s genetically different from other Omegas, he has the organ Omega has to bear children, as well as the kind, considerate nature of Omegas. He’s not ordinary because of the family he’s born into. 

His great-grandfather ran a small hotel, which built up a fine reputation at his grandfather’s time. His father reinvented the business concept, not only dedicated to the hotel but also extended their services to dining and entertaining, which won them great reviews at London, and an important place in the industry. 

He’s the only child in the family. His father was committed to his career and didn’t start a family till his thirties and he is the only son.

When Tony started to develop his secondary sex characteristics, Tony had hoped he would become an Alpha like his father, strong, reliable and capable. He wanted to live up to his father, pushing the family business to a new height.

Although it is the 21st century, people still have this deeply rooted stereotypes about Alpha, Beta and Omega.

Alphas are always the elite in society. Their capability, intelligence are way above average. Beta, though not as accomplished as Alphas, are still reliable workers. As for Omegas… Their responsibility should be taking care of families, running the households and raising children.

Very few Omegas can make it in modern society, and most of them are female Omegas. For some unknown reason, people are more willing to accept female Omegas than the males.

Though the Equalization movement is well underway. There are still some professions that’s still closed to Omegas. For example, doctors, no one wants to have an Omega perform surgeries or opening a medical practice, they don’t trust that Omegas have the ability to cure them. Lawyers as well, even prosecutors, and no one wants to be defended by a Omega. How would a weak Omega survive and thrive under the pressure in court?

Then there’s chef. No restaurant will hire an Omega chef, not even as an apprentice. Omegas can’t work in public kitchens.

So when Tony got the result from the hospital, he tried to hide it from his father for quite a while. He’s avoid that he’ll be disappointed, can a useless Omega heir succeed the Balerdi family business?

To Tony’s surprise, his father just looked at the report quietly, and then squeezed his shoulders, telling him it’s okay that he’s an Omega, and he’ll be a special Omega.

From that day, Tony worked even harder, and after he finished high school, he suggested to his father that he wanted to learn in Paris. His father nodded, and sent him to Paris, to the restaurant of an old friend, Jean-Luc.

He learnt tons from the chef Jean-Luc, although he can’t be in the kitchen, he can work the front of the house. He learnt how to serve the customers and all the things to know about wines.

No one had seen it coming, after working there for a year, he met that young and proud Alpha with blue eyes, barging into their restaurant, demanded a job there. Thus began the complicated relationship between Tony and him.

Tony can’t keep his eyes of the blue-eyed Alpha. From the bussing and dishes to prepping the veggies or peeling the potatoes, that Alpha never complained, he worked dedicatedly in each task, hoping Jean-Luc would let him into the kitchen during dinner service.

Some days, everyone had left, Tony saw the lights are still on in the kitchen, with one lonely man standing there, practicing how to fillet a halibut.

Tony didn’t plan to fall in love with this man. He had plenty of suitors in his school years. After moving to Paris, the passionate French also tried to impress him, but Tony rejected them all.

He didn’t want to get into a relationship, all he wanted was to improve himself, hoping that someday he’ll be good enough to earn a place for himself and run the family business.

However, Cupid seems determined to play with him, silently shots the arrow into his heart.

He still remembers that rainy night, a damp and cold winter night in Paris, he wraps the coat around himself, thankful for the fact that his apartment is only ten minutes away from the restaurant. He raises the umbrella and surprises as the black haired Alpha approaches and stopped him.

“Off the clock. What a coincidence, I’ll walk you.” No polite greetings, the Alpha brushes his hair with his fingers, and takes a step towards Tony.

Tony subconsciously take a step back, he wants to sigh. The Alpha in front of him is a regular at their restaurant, and some Managing Director at a construction company. He has asked Tony out more than once, but Tony has skillfully rejected them. He had thought this way, the Alpha would know what he means, but he’s not giving up.

“That won’t be necessary, Mr…” He pretends he doesn’t remember his name, although he knows very well all the regular client’s full names. He doesn’t want any misunderstandings.

“Jason. Just call me Jason. We don’t have to be so formal.” Man ignores the sense of distance Tony tries to create, puts on a charming smile. “Have you eaten? I know a great bar close by, we can have a drink to warm up.”

“Thank you for the kindness.” Tony shakes his head, this Alpha is really annoying but Tony can’t just reject him. Tony isn’t sure what would happen if he diminishes an Alpha’s self ego like this. “I really should to get back.”

“Don’t be like this, Tommy.” He calls Tony like that on purpose. Tony rolls his eyes inside, who does this fella think he is. “You always says you are busy at work, and don’t have time, but you should have fun some time. Life is too boring otherwise.” Alpha takes a few steps forward, almost makes Tony lean against the wall. “You don’t do how attractive you are, right? You have this smell, like a great vintage…” The smile on the man’s face makes Tony panic, he wants to run, but found himself overpowered by the pheromone the Alpha projected. This is the first time Tony hated being an Omega. “You should…”

An Alpha suddenly gets between the two, under Tony’s umbrella. His cheek in the hands of warm hands.” Babe, why are you still here? Didn’t I tell you to head home first?” It’s a familiar voice. Tony seldom talks to him but he knows the voice.

“Adam?” He blinks, looking confused. What is he doing here? What’s going on?

“I told you, you don’t have to wait.” His hair is wet because of the rain, but Tony hasn’t got time to think before he press his soft lips against Tony’s forehead. “You know I can’t bear to let you wait in this weather.”

“Who are you?” Jason first recovered from the shock, he stares at the Alpha who jumps out from nowhere and interrupted him. The hostility in the air is so thick.

"hm?" Adam looks as if he had just noticed him, and turns to him. Adam looks at Jason and then looks at Tony. He puts on a grin, "I'm his Alpha." He puts his arms on Tony's shoulder as he speaks.

“His Alpha?” He frowns with suspension, Jason looks at him up and down. “I don’t see your mark on Tommy.”

When he heard the man calls Tony Tommy, Adam was visibly unpleased, but just for one second. He managed to put a sweat smile on his face, keeps his hands on Tony’s shoulder. “I know, my little Tony insisted on waiting till I become a chef.” He sighs dramatically, and keeps going. “Although it won’t be long, me becoming a chef and mark Tony. I’ll soon be the head of this restaurant.” He is filled with the confidence and pride only an Alpha would have, yet his words xxx determination no one can mistake.

“You didn’t say anything.” The man turns toward Tony, who’s been silent, with a slight hint of blame in his tone.

“We keeps a low profile, office romance, you know…” He swiftly kisses Tony on his temples, and offers his hand to the man. “You are a regular customer, right? I hope you’ll still be here after I take over.”

He takes Adam’s hand after a short hesitation. “Alright, as long as the food is as good.” He shrugs, the Frenchman has dropped his thought of pursuing Tony.

“Oh, I promise it will be better.” Adam waits the man walks away, looks at Tony who’s still shocked, takes his umbrella. “Come in here, you are shaking.”

“Ah?” Tony only noticed his shoulders are trembling after Adam’s comment. Is that why he didn’t let him go?

They went back into the restaurant. This time, Adam takes him into the kitchen. “I’ll make you something to eat.” He takes some potatoes and onions, puts the pot to boil as he says. 

Watching the profile of the young Alpha running around the kitchen, Tony says without thinking. “I could have handled it, you didn’t have to.” Tony regrets his words immediately. 

The arrogant Alpha turns, stares at him with widened eyes. Tony’s gut sinks, why would he be so stupid to challenge the Alpha who just helped him out? For some reason, Tony just doesn’t want Adam to see him as weak and useless. Adam keeps staring at him, the air in the kitchen becomes a bit stiff, just as Tony worries if the Alpha would slap him, Adam burst into laughter.

“Hahaha…” He puts his hands on his stomach, and couldn’t stand still. Adam puts one hand on the counter, starts as he wipes a fear off his eyes. “Right, right, young master could have handled it.” Tony’s background isn’t secret around here, but no way gave him special treatments because of it.

“I’m not some young master.” His arms around his chest, posing defensively. Too bad the Alpha can’t be fooled.

“Alright, you are the future boss.” With all the ingredients prepped, Adam dumps them into the boiling pot. “Now, wanna try the future three star chef’s dish?”

As much as Tony hates to admit, it is the best bowl of soup he’d tasted in his life.


	2. Chapter 2

After that night, Tony notices that Adam starts to hang out more around him.

  
They sometimes talk about the restaurant. Adam shares a few funny stories from the kitchen, and Tony sometimes complains about a couple difficult customers. They become friends rather quickly.

Adam sometimes asks Tony to stay and taste his dishes after everyone left. Sometime it’s lamb chops or snails, sometimes soup or dessert and even salad. Adam’s a perfectionist even when it’s just practice, every tiny detail in the plating has to be perfect.

Tony often sits there, watching Adam with his head resting on his palm. He watches as Adam’s knife skills improve, watches as he gets better at searing and stewing technique.

He comes to know why Jean-Luc has high hopes for Adam. Although Jean-Luc never praised Adam in public, Tony can read from the great chef’s eyes that Adam is the star of tomorrow.

Adam’s incredibly talented, his abilities and hard work surpasses other apprentices and even chefs, his Alpha pheromone makes him even more confident and attractive.

Wait, attractive? Tony winces, his finger tips tap on the table, what on earth is he thinking?

“What? Something wrong?” Adam’s voice takes him back to reality. Tony tilts his head and sees that handsome well defined face in front of him.

He subconsciously pushes him away. “You are getting too close.” Tony doesn’t know what kind of family Adam grew up in, but normally people tell their children that Alphas and Omegas should keep their distances from each other. Adam, however, seems not bothered at all and keeps intruding into his space.

“Alright.” Adam pouts, then sits down across the counter from Tony. “So, what do you think?” His bright blue eyes filled with excitement.

“Um…”

Sensing Tony’s hesitation, Adam pushes the left hand in which Tony holds his fork. “Tell me the truth.”

“It tastes a little…. What spice did you use today?” He takes another bite at the scallop. Although it is seared to perfection, the ingredient is fresh, it’s the seasoning that keeps Tony from singing praises.

“I added some fennel, probably a little too much.”The Alpha is a bit upset and dropped his shoulders. He grabs Tony’s plate, throwing the food into the trash.

“Hey! That’s wasteful!” Tony doesn’t get a chance to stop him. Adam just holds his arms in front of his chest, said with conviction.

“A dish that’s not perfect is not cuisine. The food I put on a plate must be the best in Paris, no, in the whole world. You’ll see.” With his sleeves rolled up, Adam walks back to the kitchen counter and started making takes. The shape and the decorations, everything is so neat and it looks like they came out from a machine.

Omega will always be attracted by the confident and strong Alphas, it’s their nature, it’s a biological nature they cannot resist.

Tony sighs secretly. Again he hates he’s a Omega.

 

 

Due to their blooming friendship- Yes, Tony insists that it’s just friendship between them, nothing else- when Adam invites him to the dinner party with other apprentices, Tony was surprised, but not entirely shocked.

Of course, Tony knows the other three people who hangs out with Adam all the time. They are close in age in the apprentices and it’s easy for them to bound.

Reece first offered his hand, Tony is a little surprised. He has always thought Reece as a arrogant Alpha, always looking down on others with despise in his eyes. Tony didn’t think he’s the friendly kind.

“Don’t be fooled by his appearance. He’s really a softie. You know he bakes bread on his days off and gives them to the orphanages?” Adam pokes Reece’s face, makes his mouth curve a little bit.

“Don’t touch, asshole.” tapped Adam’s hand off, Reece was quite tough toward him. “If you touch me again, I'll add salt to the water you use to wash the veggies.”

“Wow, I’m scared!” Adam pretends to be terrified and stand behind Michel, who’s about a head taller.

Tony looks around in the room, he never gets to see Adam so childish.

“It’s even worse in the kitchen, we are used to it now.” Tall dark Alpha explains to him and shrugs.

“It’s pretty chaotic.” curly haired Beta joins in, Max, as Tony recalls. “You should see how excited they were last time when they caught a mouse that lost its way. They couldn’t stop the discussion of whether they should fry or sear it.” The detailed description made Tony a little uncomfortable but he’s heard from Adam that Max has always been very straightforward. “It’s a shame that you are an Omega and can’t be in the kitchen.” He doesn’t mean anything hurtful but Max realised the temperature drops as he speaks.

Three Alphas stare at him, specially Adam, he can dig a hole in him. “I’m sorr…” He’s going to apologise, but Tony waives at him, telling him not to worry.

“It’s alright, I know. You are not wrong.” He puts his hands in his pockets, trying to appear not bothered by this. He knows it’s the truth, but it’s still hurtful to hear it. “But at least this Omega can be a great Maitre d’. Without my service, who’s going to eat your food.”

“Haha, of course.” Michel laughs and pats on Max’s shoulders. “You really need to take good care of us, Mr. Maitre d’.”

“You can start to butter me up now.” the conversation takes a turn for the lighthearted conversations, Tony is glad that the fact he’s Omega didn’t mess everything up. He doesn’t want these chefs treat him differently because of his secondary sex characteristic. Tony wants to be an ordinary person..

 

 

The five of them walk towards the bar, it’s a new experience for Tony, Omegas can’t go into a bar without the company of an Alpha or a Beta. Tony has always wanted to see what the bars in Paris are like and it looks like his wishes are coming true today.

“Tony…” As they are walking, Adam sneaked up on him, bumped into his shoulder. “Max didn’t mean it. He’s just a little insensitive, don’t take it personally.”

“I know. It’s really nothing.” Tony leans towards the other side a little, he wants to get away from Adam. Adam’s got an aroma of tomatoes mixed with cheese, Tony is close to his heat and can’t bear to be tempted. “I’m happy where I am. I love standing there, welcoming the guests, and watch their faces as they taste the food. Have you seen the kids waving their forks in the air, asking for seconds with their cute voices?” Tony smiles as he recalls those images. “It’s so cute, they’ve got sauces on their cheeks and they are still trying to put pasta in their mouth.” He pauses and realises that he’s been rambling on and Adam hasn’t said a word. He turns confused, caught by Adam’s gaze. “What?”

“Nothing.” Adam kicks at a stone on the ground, watches as it rolls to the side and goes down the drain/gut. “Just envying the customers.”

“For the delicious food? That’s your…”

“No, envying that they get to see your smile.” He almost raises his hand and reaches for Tony’s cheek, but he puts it down at the last minute. “Sorry.” Tony doesn’t know what he’s apologizing for. “Glad you are Okay.” He rushes to finish the sentence, and runs to the front, side by side with Michel. His gaze fixes on Adam for a while, and it takes him a while to feel his own heart beat again.

 

They are drinking in the bar, Adam’s friends really doesn’t mind that he’s an Omega. They kept a polite distance, but didn’t tone their dirty jokes down in front of Tony.

“Adam, that chick is looking at your for a while.” Max pokes at Adam’s waist, points to the hot female Beta sitting at the bar.

“Um?” Adam takes a look and puts his head down at the beer in front of him. “I’m not sure I’m in the mood today.”

“Hahaha,”Michel bursts into laughters first, he clicks Reece’s bottle with his. “Did you hear what he just said?”

“Yes, the famous playboy Alpha, Adam Jones isn’t in the mood. That’s breaking news.” Reece mocks Adam as he leans back.

“Bullshit, what the hell are you talking about.” Defending masculinity is Alpha’s nature. Adam throws his mug down on the table, the sound is evident in the chatter filled bar.

Tony frowns because of confusion, what’s going on?

“Adam is pretty good.” Max whispers next to him. “As long as he has his eyes on a woman, he’ll get her. Doesn't matter if she’s Beta or Omega.”

“Last time, there’s a female Apha wants to go home with Adam. Too bad they couldn’t do it because of the biological difficulties.” Reece continues the embarrassing stories from Adam’s past. He puts his face in his hands. “Shut up!”

“Fine. I’ll go.” Adam stands up, with a look on his face that seems he’s going to sacrifice himself.

He may be wrong, but Tony feels as if Adam takes a few more looks at him before he left.

“Go! Casanova.” Max doesn't forget to cheer his friend on as he walks away, and then he shared a look with Reece. Smiles rise on their faces.

Tony looks at his back, he watches as Adam walks to the bar, puts on that attractive yet slightly shy smile at the redheaded Beta.

“Adam had a lot of women.” Michel, who’s been sitting at the other side of Tony starts, as he refills Tony’s glass. “But he never had a lasting relationship the moves beyond a one-night stand.” He doesn’t pay attention to what Tony thinks, continued like he’s talking to himself. “He says it’s because he can’t be distracted before he because a chef. But really, I think, it’s because he doesn’t know how to manage a long term relationship.”

“Why are you telling me this.” He grabs his glass a little tighter, and searches around, making sure they are not noticed. Max is whispering with Reece, didn’t pay attention to Michel and him at all.

“You are a good kid, Tony.” Michel is just four years older, but being Alpha makes them appear superior in front of Omegas. “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

Tony bites his lower lips as he raises the glass. “Thank you.” He swirls his glass in front of Michel. “I can take care of myself.”

Tony is no ordinary Omega, those who rely on an Alpha. He won’t let any Alpha break his heart, not even Adam.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't read Alpha/Beta/Omega fics that often and much less in English, so if there are errors in the Omegaverse terms, please let me know.  
> The translation should be a lot faster but I've been busy and didn't want to look into the terminologies. It's really just because I'm lazy. 
> 
> Otherwise, Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays, whatever you celebrate.

This is definitely the worst birthday Tony has ever had. He buries his head into the pillow, tries and fails to suffocate himself.

He has never been in this embarrassing state before in the first 23 years of his life, not to mention this could threaten his life.

His fever came on his birthday. It is usual, but the worst bit is, his out of suppressant. 

This time, it comes quick and heavy, and he wakes up with his body burning. Tony knows why. He does not have a bounded Alpha and has been reliant on suppressant for years, making his reaction to heat ever stronger. 

He is still dizzy and pulling the drawer of the nightstand as he has always done, and found it empty. He tried to concentrate. “Shit!”The normally gentleman like English young master cannot help himself to curse. 

He lies back in bed, realised that three months ago, he used the last suppressant he had. He has been busy with the restaurant updating its menus, and redoing the the kitchen since and forgot all about getting new suppressant. 

“Damn, damn it!”Grabbing his phone, he managed to send a message to Jean-Luc, asking for the day off, and he looked through his contact list, found the only person can be trusted, the beta he has known for three years, asked him to get himself the suppressant. 

Tony buries himself in his blankets in the end, he is burning, and his fingers cannot stop shaking unconsciously. He can feel the sticky liquid coming from between his legs, making his trousers damp. He takes a look at the clock on the wall. They have started the lunch service prep, Max won’t be here to deliver the suppressant till this afternoon. 

Gritting his teeth, Tony tries to ignore the uncomfortness, he does not want to caress himself even. He does not want to surrender to his Omega nature. No matter how hard it is, Tony can make it on his own.

He closes his eyes, forcing himself not to think about that blue-eyed, brown haired Alpha with the cream fragrance. 

 

He does not hear his door open, the first thing he notices is the scent. An Alpha, a young, strong, energetic Alpha is walking toward him.

The Alpha’s pheromones makes Tony’s body even hotter. He lets out a moan, his mind is filled with the desire to be embraced and taken by an Alpha. 

But as the steps get closer, Tony shrank. He wraps himself in the blanket, moves toward the corner of the wall. He does not want to be marked by an random Alpha. The Alpha Tony needs, there’s only ever that one...

When he feels the Alpha putting his hand against his forehead, Tony pulls all his strength, trying to push the hand away. His resistance is weak at best, his voice is a lot huskier than his normal one. “Don’t touch me!”

The Alpha is still a bit blurring, but he freezes for a few seconds in reaction to Tony’s behaviour. The Alpha draws his hands away and put them around his own waist. “You really know how to take care of yourself, Little Tony.”

The Alpha’s voice is too familiar, and there’s only one person in this world would ever call him Little Tony. He struggles to open his eyes, taking a good look at the person in front of him. “Adam?”

“It’s me.”This time round, as the hand approaches and touches his cheeks, Tony does not resist. The warm palm of the alpha is next to his face, Adam’s thumb is right by the edge of his mouth, Tony almost has a urge to that finger with light cilantro smell. 

Too bad Adam quickly pulls his hand back. 

He throws a plastic bag at Tony. “The suppressant is inside, and I’ll get you a wet towel.” He says and left Tony there, walking into the bathroom. 

Tony’s hands are shaking as he reaches into the bag. The Omega suppressant he normally uses dropped from the bag. He grabs it, trying to press it to his arm as usual, but cannot stop shaking while holding the plastic needle. 

Adam walks out from the bathroom with a wet towel. He seems have washed his face, and the hair around his forehead is wet. He stares at Tony struggling with the suppressant for a while, and his patience ran out. “Give me.”

Tony’s body immediately reacted to Alpha’s command. He nervously handed out the suppressant, and cannot help but to lick his dry lips. 

Adam seems not to pay attention to his movements. He takes the suppressant, quickly pushes Tony’s sleeves up, injected the drug in Tony’s arm. 

“Um,” Tony lets out a sigh, it was not because of pain, but for Adam’s hand around his arm. 

Adam is so close, Tony can easily breath in the Alpha scent from Adam. Only now did Tony realise, in addition to the sweetness he usually get from Adam’s pheromone, there’s another scent, something similar to dark coffee, a bit bitter. Tony has never noticed this before. 

Adam quickly let go off him once the injection is finished, putting the wet towel on Tony’s face, wiping the sweat a bit too harshly. “I don’t know what to do next, but I think you should rest.”

“Um…” Tony does not have the energy to argue, his eyelids are so heavy, maybe it is the suppressant, or the struggle with his desire, Tony shakes his head, and quickly falling asleep leaning against the wall. 

Before going into dreamland, all Tony can feel is the deep rich coffee scent right next to him, making him feel safe. 

 

The next time he opens his eyes, it is already dusk. He is surprised to see Adam still sitting by his bedside, with a novel from Tony’s bookshelf in his hand. It is strange to see Adam reading. Ever since he has known him, he has never seen Adam read, not even a recipe book. 

“You are awake.” Adam quickly noticed him waking up, and brings a glass of water to him. “Drink this, and I’ll get you some more.”

He takes the glass without any fuss - Tony is not the type of person who will just take orders, and he blames this on the heat- the cool lemon water goes down his throat. He only realises his body is yearning for water as he drinks it. 

Adam quickly refills the glass as he returns it to him, and only allows for Tony to stop after three full glasses. 

Gathering some strength, Tony’s brain is functioning again. He looks at the clock, and at Adam. “Why are you here?”

“I don’t think Max can handle it, so I decided to come.”Simple enough explanations, Adam leans back to the chair and reads his book again. 

“But…” Today is not Adam’s day off, and Tony knows how important the kitchen is for Adam at the moment. It’s not been long since he became the sous-chef, and he really needs to win Jean-Luc’s trust. 

“I asked Michel to take charge, and Reece can fill in for me this evening. They are both thrilled about it.” Without hearing Tony’s question, Adam knows what he is going to ask. “It’s just one day, and Jean-Luc understands.”

Tony does not like this feeling. He hates to owe it to Adam. Although through the years, he has owed too much. 

Scarcely will an Alpha takes care of an Omega without expecting something in return, let alone an Omega who’s not family. Tony grows up in a wealthy family, but he does not believe people are by nature nice. “What do you want?”

Adam has been taking care of him, helping him, but for what? Is he expecting Tony to repay him with his body?

“Ah?” Adam’s eyes widens, and appears that he cannot believe what he just heard. “You think I have a hidden agenda for doing all this?”His voice is tight, sounds like he is trying to hold his temper. 

Tony hesitates for a few seconds, not knowing how to answer this, and at last he shocks his head. “I don’t know, but normal Alpha won’t treat an Omega like this.” He does not understand, even if Adam and him are friends, it does not mean Adam has to take care of him, especially not the part to help an Omega with suppressant injection to get through the heat. That is something Tony has never heard of. 

Adam has his chest sticked out,hearing his words Adam relaxed, and the anger seems to disappear all of a sudden. Adam smiles, “ I do think we are friends, or you can think of me as a not normal Alpha.” Adam puts the book away and slowly stretched his arms. “Looks you are fine now. I’ll make dinner, you do have food here right?” Without waiting for him to answer, Adam steps to the fridge and opened it. 

The towel is still by Tony’s bedside, it’s dried now. Tony uses it to wipe himself quickly, and realised his scent is not as strong anymore, his scent is no longer… 

Wait. Tony suddenly realised it. Adam, a mature Alpha, not bounded with an Omega partner, just walks into an Omega’s home during the heat, yet is completely unaffected by the pheromones? Why?

What if… Tony’s heart sunk. This usually means only one thing, the Alpha is completely unattracted to that Omega, that’s why he cannot be seduced by the pheromones from that Omega. 

“We are friends.” Adam’s voice is still echoing in his ears, and Tony should be happy about having an honest Alpha friend. 

But why the only thing he can feel is the heartbreak of despair? 

“What happened? You still want to sleep?” Not hearing any movement from Tony, Adam walks in and sees Tony staring afar. His pajamas are still a mess, but he is not interested in going into the bathroom and cleaning himself up. “It is a pity because I have made this especially for you.”

Adam’s voice finally draws his attention. Tony raises his head, and sees Adam holding a beautiful Mango cake with a variety of fruits as toppings. “Happy Birthday! Little Tony!”

So close. So very close, Tony almost lets go off his control, and allows his tears to burst, and bury himself into Adam’s arms, but Tony managed to control himself. 

“Thank you.” He maintained his cool and takes the cake off his hands. Adam is holding two forks and handed one to him. “You made this?”

“Of course!” sitting on the bed, Adam does not forget to put the blanket between them. This warm action somehow just made Tony melancholy. “Try it!” Adam’s smile is filled with the same excitement. It seems he is not aware that they are a pair of single Alpha and Omega sitting on the same bed, and it is just another tasting at the kitchen. 

Tony smiles. Only he knows what the bitterness deep in his heart represents. 

He does not notice, that underneath the wrapped up sleeves on Adam’s left arm, there is an injection mark just like the one on his.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I went on an academic exchange in England and had trouble coping with the new grading system and everything else that comes along with living abroad temporarily.  
> Anyways, here we go.
> 
> I honestly didn't read a lot of ABO fics, I know it might not seem like it given that I am translating one, but I really didn't, especially English ones. So if there are terms that's misused, please do not hesitate to point them out.

He watches Adam becoming the head chef. It happens even before he’s promoted to maitre d’.

They throw a birthday party for Adam that night, in the apartment Adam and Michel shared. A couple young chefs and servers are invited. 

Adam’s place is a bit disorganized, just as he recalls, but not dirty. He last visited just a week ago. Adam was all excited, discussing the new menu with him. Tony remembers Adam standing next to the dining table ,waiving that piece of paper to him. Tonight, being the star of the show, he is surrounded by everyone.

Tony gathers around with a couple servers he’s familiar with. They are all very surprised about the relationship between him and the new head chef. It’s been six years since they’ve known each other, but many people can’t tell they are good friends. 

Really, they are not to blame. Rarely do Omegas and Alphas develop pure friendship.

He’s stopped by Max at the minibar. Max is all waving and gesturing, trying to describe what had happened in the kitchen earlier. He told Tony how Adam was called out by Jean-Luc to the dining table, and pushed the apron into his hands, and told him he’s the head chef from this day on, and now he has this place. 

Max is blurbing, and Tony knows this means the curly haired Beta is totally wasted. Max’s arms against the table is losing its grip, and his body is shifting toward Tony. 

Just as Tony is about to reach to Max’s shoulders to keep him standing, someone got there before him. The brown-haired man pulls Max’s waist from behind. His arms are so strong that Max’s feet are almost not touching the floor.

Tony doesn’t need to turn his head, the pheromone helps him to tell exactly who it is. Since that day two years earlier, after Adam brought the suppressant and saved him in the heat, his pheromone had been deeply marked in Tony’s body.

“What a drunkard.” Adam blinks at Tony with a patronizing smile on his face. He grabs Max’s cloth and looks around in the living room, dragging the half asleep Beta to the couch, leaving him by Reece who has been sitting there. 

Tony knows he shouldn't think this way, he shouldn't have any expectation for Adam, but why does Adam always show up whenever he needed him?

He watches as Reece and Adam got into a small argument because Adam disturbed his peace, and Michel is trying to be the peacemaker for the two. Tony stared at them for a while, grabs a drink and heads for the bacolny. 

The air outside is very different, fresh and clean, without the mixed pheromones, allowing Tony to calm down.

He quietly finishes his drink, pretend not to notice someone approaches and standing next to him.

Tony sometimes hates his sensitive nose. Although it gives him an edge in wine tasting, at the same time, it allows him to spot Adam in a space filled with people.

Adam doesn’t speak either. He stands quietly by Tony, watching the tranquil Parisian night sky. It’s Tony who breaks the silence, in the end. 

“Congratulations.” He wanted to clink glass with Adam, he raised his glass half way, then realises his glass is already empty, leaving it mid-air. 

“Thank you.” Thank goodness Adam doesn’t seem to mind, the glasses clinks with a crisp sound. Adam even poured half of his wine into Tony’s glass. “It’s just a beginning.” In this dimly lit night, Adam’s blue eyes still shines. Tony knows exactly what he means. 

“You just became the head chef and you are aiming for Michilines?” Tony puts his arms over the railing, looks into Adam’s eyes with his head tilted. 

“You know I can do it. It’s just a matter of time. So why not make it happen soon?” His voices is always this confident, without a hint of doubt. 

That’s what really attracts him. Adam knows very well he’s talented, and he has never hesitated to show it. “I’ve told you...” He pointed his finger at Adam’s chest. Tony’s is a bit light-headed as well. “You really are a overconfident asshole Alpha.”

He expects Adam will smile and banter link he has always does, but Adam does not. The playfulness is all gone, and the smile disappeared from the corner of his eyes. 

Did he managed to piss off Adam? That is a miracle. Tony thinks to himself for a moment. In the past six year, whatever he said or did, Adam has never been crossed with him.

He has seen his violent side, Adam had fought with other Alpha apprentices at other restaurants, and he helped cleaning up the wounds that time. He has also heard how Adam taught those Omega’s who has been impolite to them after being wasted.

He just never thought he will be one of them.

What happens next seems all in slow motion. Tony waits for the Alpha’s punch as Adam raises his hand, surprised to find the hand gently landed on his neck.

Adam’s slim long finger thrusts against his gland, he says slowly yet serious. “Why, why haven’t you allowed anyone to mark you?”

Those words are like bricks, heavily lays on Tony’s heart, he does not know how to answer this, because Adam is pressing himself against him. “I know you have a lot of Alpha suitors, some very accomplished in their careers, or can be a great help for your family business back in London. Why haven’t you accepted anyone?”

Tony can detect the coffee smell again, his legs are shaking beyond his control. He almost falls to the balcony floor. 

Tony forces himself to resist the pressure coming from the Alpha, struggles to grit his teeth then says, “I don’t want to just depend on an Alpha. I’m not their object. I want to prove to my father I can do this by myself even if I’m an Omega.”

His answer shocks Adam, his mouth wide open, almost look like he wants to say something. “Tony…” His finger is still pressing firmly on Tony’s neck, just as Tony is about to collapse, a voice breaks the air between them.

“Hey! There you are. Come! Adam! We prepared something for you!” Michel’s voice seems to put Adam’s sense back. He quickly withdraws his hand, keeps his distance from Tony. 

Messing with his hair, Tony watches as Adam takes a couple seconds to put his usual smile back on. “What?”

“Just come.” Michel does not seem to notice the weird situation between them. He drags Adam’s arm and takes him back to the living room. Tony follows, and stands next to Reece, who seems to be waiting for a show. 

“What is going on?”

“Well, Max and Michel got him a gift?”

“Eh?” Tony turns his head and realises what Reece meant. Two very curvy blonde Omega females, wearing white nurses uniforms. One of them stands behind Adam, one leaning on his chest, dancing provocatively. 

The equivocal atmosphere between him and Adam is gone, Tony thinks to himself as he observes one of the women wraps her arms around Adam’s neck and starts a passionate kiss, and Adam does not reject. 

 

“I bet you $50 that Adam will sleep with both women tonight.” Reece extends his hand to him, stated the wager.

Tony ignores the stinging feeling inside, reaching to shake Reece’s hand. It’s probably a different form of tenderness Reece shows toward him. “Deal.”

The whole world know he likes Adam, only Adam doesn’t know it. 

 

He’s there when Adam got the two stars from Michelin. 

They flips through the book with excitement and nervous, and finds the name of the restaurant, everyone becomes exhilarated

Michel wraps his arm around Adam’s neck and says, “You made it!”

Reece still has the that disapproving look on his face, standing right by them. “Come on, if it were me, I can definitely get three stars in the first year.”

Max stokes Reece’s arm, with a big smile on his face. “Just this once, can you be a little honest.”

Reece does not answer, just walks to Adam and shakes his hand. 

Other kitchen staff gathers around, express their congratulations to Adam. In the end, Adam steps in front of the elderly Alpha.

The old chef does not say anything, just gently patting on Adam’s shoulders. That is more than a gesture of encouragement, it comes with pride and affirmation in Adam.

The young chef understands it completely. He stands tall and says with determination: “I will get us three stars next year.”

Jean-Luc smiles, he says something but the volume is low and only Adam can hear it. From Adam's expressions, it is definitely a praise.

Tony stood on the side, with his arms across. He can’t really describe what he feels with words. Is it touched? Or perhaps it is content?

He always believes this Alpha can be a superb chef, and Adam is now. Only only can he win tides of praises and be the xx of a restaurant in Paris, but also brings back the golden stars.

Adam is shining at the sun, it’s what Tony always longs for, also what Tony ….

Tony finds Adam standing in front of him all of a sudden. 

“Want me you congratulate you?” He raises his eyebrow, deliberately using a joking voice when he speaks to Adam.

“Only if you mean it.” Adam suddenly grabs him by his shoulders and draws Tony closer to his arms before Tony can react.

Tony is shocked. He bites his own lips to prevent his moaning reaching Adam’s ears. They have never been so close before, Adams’ lips are right by his ears. He can feel Adam’s breath on his auriole. “Thank you.”

Adam only says those two words, and then buries his head in Tony’s collars. His slightly dried hips brushes through Tony’s gland making him gasps.

At that moment, Tony feels he doesn’t care if Adam bites, he doesn’t care if he’s marked by Adam, he even wants to...

And then he sees Max’s look to him, full of compassion. That look wakes Tony instantly. He’s not who Adam wants, and Adam is not the one with whom he can spend his life with. 

He almost uses up his encourage to push Adam away. “I accept your gratitude, but you still have to get the new menu ready in time.”

For a brief moment, there’s a somewhat fricks by on Adam’s face, but he quickly returns to his normal smile. “Got it, my strict maitre'd.”

The energetic chef smiles. Adam’s only 26 that year.


End file.
